miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom
is a lab classroom at Collège Françoise Dupont where Ms. Mendeleiev teaches math and science. Appearance Princess Fragrance 062.png|Panning view of classroom 1 Princess Fragrance 063.png|Panning view of classroom 2 Princess Fragrance 064.png|Panning view of classroom 3 Princess Fragrance 065.png|Panning view of classroom 4 Princess Fragrance 066.png|Panning view of classroom 5 Princess Fragrance 120.png|The ceiling and scalloped pattern Classroom The floor is green and white checkerboard patterned. There are ten wooden workbenches with gray counter tops with a lip in front. Each bench has two black rolling stools. The far left of each bench has a white sink with a metal spout, and below each sink are two white drawers. The walls are composed of small white tiles and large off-white bricks. At the very bottom of the walls, there are about six inches of exposed gray stone. The next three feet are tiled with white squares. The rest is made of off-white stones with molded panels in the center: a row of medium rectangles, and above that, a large rectangle spanning the wall's width. At the very top of each wall is a row of small rectangles with scalloped bottoms. The ceiling is stone with beams that make a grid (also known as coffered). Front At the front of the classroom is a green sliding chalkboard with a light brown wood border. The chalkboard always seems to have complicated (if not nonsensical) writing on it. To the right of the chalkboard is a dark oak door. Ms. Mendeleiev has a light oak desk with a sink identical to the students' on its far left. Normally, during school hours, various scientific tools sit on top. The whole desk is elevated on a platform, and there is also a trashcan on the floor next to the desk. Sides The wall on the left (when facing front) has a window with black grilles that shows the nearby stairs outside the room. Next to that window is a light oak door (the exit/entrance to the classroom) with a metal handle. There is a large window above this door. To the left of that door are more windows along the wall, showing out into the central courtyard. These windows also have black grilles. Just below the window sill are the white tiles mentioned earlier. The wall to the right of the chalkboard has large windows showing Paris. These windows have vertical brown grilles. Back The back wall has a dark oak door on the right, just before it meets with the left wall. This wall has the same design as the others, but has a periodic table of elements framed in black on the top left. The center of the wall has an assortment of sticky notes pasted to it. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * The dark oak door to the right of the chalkboard is shown to also be an entrance/exit in "Princess Fragrance", with Marinette entering through it and Rose seen heading toward it to leave the room, as well as Nathaniel likewise heading toward it in "The Evillustrator". * In "Antibug", Ms. Mendeleiev is seen using Miss Bustier's classroom. * In the center of the chalkboard, behind where Ms. Mendeleiev usually stands, it says SAYLOVE with "LOVE" circled. es:Salón de clase de la Srta. Mendeleiev pl:Klasa_Pani_Mendeleiev fr:Salle de classe de Mlle Mendeleiev Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Fictional places Category:Articles with conjectural titles